Schneeflocken im Haar
by Magic Vindaloo
Summary: Wenn es kalt ist auf dem Astronomieturm, gibt es zwei Möglichkeiten für Sirius und Remus sich aufzuwärmen: Feuerwhisky und hitzige Küsse.


**Titel: **Schneeflocken im Haar**  
Pairing: **Sirius/Remus**  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Word Count:** 735**  
Summary:** Wenn es kalt ist auf dem Astronomieturm, gibt es zwei Möglichkeiten sich aufzuwärmen: Feuerwhisky und hitzige Küsse.**  
A/N: **Für Mia-chan, my fabulous Co-Mod at Zuckerfederkiel, die sich Sirius/Remus, Schnee und Alkohol gewünscht hat. War als Drabble gedacht, sprengte aber (offensichtlich) den Rahmen. Sirius/Remus ist sonst nicht wirklich mein Ding, aber für sie habe ich mich daran versucht.

* * *

**Schneeflocken im Haar**

Während Sirius aufstand, um über die Brüstung des Astronomieturms schauen zu können, wickelte Remus sich fester in seinen Umhang, lehnte sich nach hinten und stützte die Flasche Feuerwhisky auf seinem Knie ab. Glücklicherweise hatten sie den Whisky nach dem letzten Hogsmeade-Wochenende in die Schule schmuggeln können, so dass er und Sirius sich jetzt damit aufwärmen konnten.

Plötzlich stach ihm Sirius in die Seite, woraufhin er zusammenzuckte und beinahe die Whiskyflasche fallen ließ.

„Schau mal, Fußspuren im Schnee", meinte er und giggelte schon leicht – immerhin war der Feuerwhisky schon halb leer. „_Nur_ Fußspuren."

Remus war klar, was das besagte: James war unter seinem Tarnumhang unterwegs.

Erneut riss Sirius' Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken: „Und auch noch zwei Paar Füße – eins davon wesentlich kleiner. Du weißt, was das bedeutet, nicht wahr, Moony?" Doch ehe Remus antworten konnte, fuhr er fort: „Wir dürfen uns nachher wieder anhören, wie er von den _Schneeflöckchen in ihren Haaren_ schwärmt."

Beim letzten Teil des Satzes war Sirius aufgesprungen, hatte sich die Flasche gekrallt und tänzelte nun im Schnee herum. Von seinem überdachten Platz aus konnte Remus sehen, wie auch bei Sirius im Haar einige Flöckchen hängen blieben; es funkelte regelrecht in seiner schwarzen Mähne. Die Schneeflocken passten aber auch wunderbar zu dem Funkeln in seinen Augen, als er sich endlich neben Remus hinsetzte.

Sirius ließ sich nach hinten gegen die Wand fallen, atmete die kalte Winterluft tief ein und bekam dabei offenbar gar nicht mit, wie sich ihre Schultern berührten. Wortlos hielt er Remus den Feuerwhisky hin, der ihm die Flasche ohne zu zögern abnahm.

Doch kurz bevor sein Mund die Flasche berührte, hielt Remus inne und beäugte den Flaschenhals. Noch vor wenigen Sekunden hatten sich Sirius Lippen darum geschlossen. Wenn er jetzt mit der Zunge über das Glas fahren würde, würde er ihn schmecken können. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er ihn schon die ganze Zeit unbewusst geschmeckt hatte, weshalb er nun nervös wurde. Warum machte er sich Gedanken darum? Das war schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass sie gemeinsam aus einer Flasche tranken; sein Zögern war doch beinahe albern. Beinahe.

„Was ist los?", kitzelte plötzlich Sirius' Stimme sein Ohr.

Remus konnte nur wirres Zeug stammeln, als Sirius auf einmal wieder nach der Flasche griff. Eben war er noch nervös gewesen, doch nun wurde er ärgerlich. Padfoot, die alte Nase, will mich um eine Runde Feuerwhisky bringen, lachte er in sich hinein und verwarf seine Unruhe wieder, die ja sowieso grundlos gewesen war.

Es hatte bestimmt nur an der Kälte gelegen, an ihrer Nähe, an dem Alkohol... daran, dass Sirius ihm gar nicht die Flasche entriss, sondern nur seine Finger um Remus' Hand schloss und ihn küsste.

Zu erschrocken, um auch nur einen vernünftigen Gedanken zu fassen, erwiderte er den Kuss. Als Sirius dann auch noch langsam mit seinen Fingern über seine Hand, die immer noch die Flasche umklammerte, fuhr und seine andere sich in Remus' Nacken wiederfand, entfuhr ihm ein Seufzer. Er dachte, dass seine Grübeleien zuvor doch nicht so weit hergeholt gewesen waren, und dass es viel schöner war, Sirius direkt zu schmecken, doch dann dachte er gar nichts mehr.

Viel lieber ließ er sich nach hinten fallen, als Sirius mit seiner Hand unter seinen Umhang krabbelte und über die Haut an seinem Bauch fuhr. Er zog Sirius an den Schultern zu sich herunter, bis – _Mist_! Was war da so kalt in seinem Rücken? Und hatte er gerade vor Schreck gequiekt?

Eine Augenbraue belustigt hochgezogen, langte Sirius hinter seinen Rücken. „Was haben wir denn da?", murmelte er amüsiert, als er die Flasche hervorholte. „Na, den Rest verwahren wir aber lieber."

Zunächst hatte Remus nur Augen für das freches Grinsen des Schwarzhaarigen, als dieser den Whisky beiseite stellte, doch dann wurde ihm kalt, da Sirius seinen Pullover ein wenig hochgeschoben hatte.

Die Kälte war schnell vergessen, sobald Sirius' Lippen sich wieder auf seine legten und er mit seiner Zunge vorsichtig über seine Unterlippe fuhr. Sirius' Mund war warm, sein Kuss wunderbar hitzig, doch Remus versuchte noch immer, seine Klamotten wieder herunterzuziehen.

Jetzt schien Sirius auch noch seine windenden Bewegungen falsch zu verstehen und machte sich eifrig ans Werk, die verschieden Lagen seiner Kleidung zu inspizieren.

„Ich wusste, dass ich dir eine Gänsehaut verpassen würde", flüsterte Sirius ihm ins Ohr, während seine Finger Remus' Rücken auf und ab wanderten.

Sein Einwand, dass eigentlich mehr die Kälte daran Schuld war, wurde von einem erneuten Kuss gedämpft und blieb ungehört – und sobald sich Sirius' Finger an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen machten, lief ihm sowieso ein ganz anderer Schauer den Rücken herunter, der Remus die Kälte vergessen ließ.

_-# Fin #-_


End file.
